Hoenn Route 123
Route 123 is a route in central Hoenn, connecting and . Route 123 begins in the north on a long pier leading from Route 122. However, fishing along the pier is blocked by stone barriers. At the end of the pier, the route curves to the west. East of this spot, a single able tree blocks access to a pair of paths through the forest. The north path leads to a , Cameron. The south path leads to a in , or to a Double Battle in . Back on the main path, Route 123 passes by a soft soil patch containing three varieties of . To the left of the soil patch is a girl who loves . If the player speaks with a Pokémon in their party, she will give the player / . West of the soil patch, Route 123 meets the first of two shortcut paths in the area, blocked by a tree. By removing this tree, Trainers can avoid a large patch of tall grass on the main path. To the west of the grass, the two paths reunite near a second tree. Removing this tree also allows Trainers to avoid walking through grass to reach another soft soil patch with two plants. Otherwise, a northerly trek from the main path, past a Trainer, and through tall grass is necessary to reach the plants. From this point westward to the section of the route accessible from Route 118, Route 123 is divided by the terrain into a northern path and a southern path. It is possible here to go from the northern path to the southern path via ledges, but not vice versa. Northern path From the start of the path near the Leppa plants, the path hops down a ledge, passing an Elixir before entering a patch of grass. At the west edge of the grass, the path turns south, hopping down two more ledges (where a grassy corridor leads to the southern path) before returning to the north and forcing travelers into the path of a well-placed Trainer. From here, the path turns west, hopping down a ledge into a grassy area before going over yet another ledge. Here, the path runs south of a small pond. To the left of the pond is a . Southwest of the item, the northern path crosses over its final ledge and merges with the southern path. Southern path From the Trainer south of the , the route heads west over a ledge and comes to a fork in the road. The south fork leads the southern path down a ledge while the north fork is a grassy corridor that connects to the northern path. Following the south fork, the path goes over the aforementioned ledge, passes through an empty area, and hops down another ledge to run into the path of Jacki (who can be bypassed by walking south of the rock, along the treeline). To Jacki's west is a final ledge, as well as a pair of who will partake in a Double Battle. West of the twins, the northern and southern paths merge into a single route once again. Western terminus Just west of the merge point, there is a hole in the fence that lines the southern portion of the route in this area, leading to an . Further west, the route passes by the Berry Master's house. To the west of the Berry Master's house is the western terminus, where Route 123 becomes . Berry Master's house and garden Inside, the Berry Master gives out two Berries each day. His wife gives out extremely rare Berries if she is told one of a number of special phrases. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the man next to the Berry Master will give the player a if they have a in their party. Outside, there are soft soil patches for Berries to grow in. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, there are six plots with two spots each, allowing for 12 different Berry plants to be grown. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there are four plots with six spots each, allowing for 24 different Berry plants to be grown. Route 123 Route 123 Route 123 Route 123 Route 123